


[Vid] Know Today

by absternr



Category: The Brain Scoop, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2014, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/pseuds/absternr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily being cute and doing science.</p>
<p>For Festivids 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Know Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sol-se](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sol-se).



**Fandom:** The Brain Scoop  
 **Music:** Be OK by Ingrid Michaelson  
 **Summary:** Emily being cute and doing science.  
 **Warnings:** Some slight gore and dead animals  
 **Length:** 1:00  
 **Streaming:**  
password: science  
  


(download available on vimeo)


End file.
